A Próxima Dança
by Anita4
Summary: Lantis/Lucy. Quando as guerreiras mágicas retornam enfim a Zefir, todos decidem que darão uma festa para elas o mais rápido possível, antes que acabem de volta ao mundo místico. Lucy não esperava nem ver Lantis por lá, muito menos que teria a chance de dançar com ele.


**Notas iniciais:**

_Esta fic se baseia no universo do anime, usando os nomes da tradução. Eu irei ignorar uma partezinha do final apenas por capricho, afinal, não custaria tanto considerar também, mas... acabei ignorando mesmo. Aquela que passou muito tempo e elas veem a imagem de Zefir na Torre de Tóquio. Como verão logo no começo, achei melhor usar outro approach._

_Espero que gostem!_

* * *

"_Sem a música, a vida seria um erro_" (Friedrich Nietzsche)

Quando retornaram de Zefir pela segunda vez, logo após toda a corrida para encontrar o pilar e impedir que o planeta caísse nas mãos dos invasores e de Deboner, as guerreiras mágicas já achavam que nunca mais saberiam sequer sobre como seus queridos amigos estavam. Foram meses até, num repente, verem-se transportadas para a entrada do palácio, bem em frente a Guru Clef.

Ninguém pudera prever aquela ida, mas foram recebidas calorosamente, como se fossem realmente uma lenda. E era tanto para verem, para conversarem, os dias que lá passaram não podiam ser mais cheios. No fim, todos decidiram que elas precisavam ser recebidas com uma festa em agradecimento por seus atos. E a festa seria a maior a que qualquer uma já comparecera, a tirar pelas descrições eufóricas de Caldina.

Mas assim como não faziam ideia de que iriam para Zefir, seu retorno à Torre de Tóquio também não obedecia ao calendário social.

— Não se preocupe! — gritou Ferio, segurando com força a mão de Anne, da qual não havia largado mais que minutos desde que a reencontrara. — A festa irá acontecer assim que voltar.

— Isso mesmo, meninas. Guardaremos todas as decorações para vocês. — Caldina havia abraçado Marine e Lucy ao perceber a iminência do inevitável. — E música, teremos muita música para dançarmos a noite toda.

A parte final, elas já ouviram rodeadas pela paisagem da Torre de Tóquio. Palavras secretas em seus ouvidos que apenas as três saberiam. O mundo retomava ao normal enquanto as amigas se olhavam com lágrimas nos olhos.

— Pelo menos, sabemos que Zefir voltou a ser aquele mundo lindo de antes — Lucy comentou com a voz embargada.

Anne olhava para a mão, esta ainda na mesma forma de antes de ser separada da de Ferio.

— Mais que isso. Acho que de alguma forma conseguimos voltar. Só nos resta aprender controlar isso.

— E quem sabe podermos também ficar por lá o tempo que for! — Marina sugeriu com ânimo recuperado.

As três assentiram decididas. Afinal, tinha cada uma aquele que amavam e a quem precisavam voltar.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

Parecia mais fácil em tese. Foram meses de visitas semanais à torre até que um dia, como mágica ou exatamente por mágica, elas puderam estar em Zefir uma vez mais.

— Vocês voltaram! — Priscila as recebeu de braços literalmente abertos.

Tempo semelhante, se não maior, havia passado naquele mundo, mas agiam como se ontem mesmo estivessem falando sobre a festa. A única diferença era não quererem arriscar mais nada.

— A festa será esta noite — anunciou Clef, assim que todos os que conheciam as guerreiras mágicas já haviam se reunido.

— Mas... como? — Marine perguntou confusa. — Vocês precisam de comida e se vai ter música, a menos que Zefir tenha importado CDs, precisam contratar gente que as toque... E tão mais!

— Só esperávamos vocês, o resto já está todo arranjado — disse Rafaga.

— E sobre a nossa dança... — Ascot olhava encabulado para Marine. — Não sei se você se lembra, Marina, mas, da última vez...

— Claro que lembro! Salvarei uma dança somente pra você. — Ela piscou com um olho. Depois, ignorando o efeito que causara no rapaz, lançou os braços ao ar. — Quero dançar a noite toda! — exclamou aos pulos.

Lucy olhou de esguelha para Lantis. Ele continuou o tempo todo em um canto da sala, quase encostado à parede, sem levantar a voz exceto para lhe dar as boas-vindas. Às vezes, como naquele momento, podia sentir seu olhar sobre ela e até ouvi sua resposta à declaração de tanto tempo antes. Seu outro retorno passara em um turbilhão; havia sido impossível grandes momentos com ele. Em vez de revigorada pela frustração de então, Lucy sentia-se ainda mais sem graça de conversar a sós com ele, mesmo enquanto ele era um dos acompanhavam as guerreiras mágicas a seus quartos, andando a seu lado no mesmo passo.

Talvez, naquela noite, ela pudesse fugir da festa e encontrá-lo.

\- Agora descanse, Lucy — ele disse quando pararam. Tão distraída, não percebera as amigas prosseguindo com os outros. — Parece exausta. — Lantis estendeu a mão até sua bochecha e a acariciou tão de leve que quase não a tocava. Depois virou-se e foi embora, sem lhe dar tempo de reação.

Naquela noite...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

* * *

Naquela noite, Lucy sentia-se inquieta sem saber o que preferia. Que Lantis aparecesse em pleno salão, ou que pudesse sair e encontrá-lo em algum lugar mais sossegado. O carinho de mais cedo acendera uma chama perene dentro de seu estômago que não a deixou dormir, muito menos sentir falta das horas que acabara por perder, andando de um lado a outro do palácio até que escurecesse.

Marine deu uma empurrada leve em seu ombro.

— Não achava que um cara fechadão como o Lantis fosse aparecer hoje — disse fazendo um movimento com a cabeça para quando ele entrou no salão onde já começava a festa.

Nunca havia tido coragem de conversar com as amigas sobre sua declaração, mas desconfiava que as duas já soubessem. A reação de Marine era mais uma prova disso.

— Na verdade — Ferio começou a dizer —, Lantis foi um dos que mais ajudaram o Guru Clef com a arrumação. Logo que as levamos para os quartos, num momento ele estava lá e de repente não estava mais. Depois fiquei sabendo que tinha voltado pra coordenar tudo.

— Diferente de uns e outros que passaram o dia todo no pé da namorada? — Marina retrucou em tom de implicância. — Olha a cara de cansada da Anne!

— Marine... — O rosto de Anne ficou vermelho.

Lucy estava rindo da conversa, mas seu coração acelerava. A parte principal de sua atenção restava em Lantis. Ele não parou em qualquer dos grupos desde que chegou ao salão, avançando na mesma direção em que ela estava com as amigas. Considerou primeiro ser uma coincidência, mas as alternativas de destino diminuíam a cada passo dele.

— Está se divertindo? — ele lhe perguntou quando enfim se encontrava próximo o bastante.

Assentindo mais vezes que o necessário, Lucy só conseguia olhar para os pés.

— E-eu... — Sabia que era melhor dizer qualquer coisa que preenchesse o silêncio, pois até seu grupo havia parado com as conversas em razão do recém-chegado. Ou era ela que não era mais capaz de ouvir outro som que não o de Lantis? — Eu estava dançando há pouco! — disse o que lhe viera à mente primeiro. — Não sei bem como se dança aqui. Mas Mira e Mokona me mostraram alguns passos.

Teria sido Lantis quem convidara Mira e sua mãe? Havia ficado surpresa ao vê-las, mas se distraíra demais com as aulas de dança para perguntar.

— Você está muito bonita — disse ele, roubando-lhe a oportunidade de esclarecer a dúvida e também todo seu ar.

— O-obrigada... Priscilla nos emprestou algumas roupas e nos ajudou na hora de vestir. São bem leves pra dançar. — Levantou um pouco do tecido vermelho para demonstrar.

— Deve já estar cansada.

— Um pouco. Acho que pulei demais. — Ela riu para espantar o nervoso. Arriscou levantar os olhos a ele, mas logo desistiu. Seria ainda mais estranho mudar de posição àquela altura, mas não havia imaginado que Lantis ficasse por tanto tempo. — O Mokona estava me ensinando tudo errado, e a Mira só ficou rindo em vez de me dizer a verdade. — Riu mais um pouco.

— Suponho que tenha chegado tarde demais para dançar com você, então.

Ela ouvira certo? Até se esquecendo de manter os olhos para baixo, Lucy levantou toda a cabeça para ele. Não que já houvesse presenciado Lantis contar qualquer piada, mas...

— Você iria querer? — indagou incrédula. — Bem, é que você é um guerreiro, né? E notei que Rafaga só ficou no canto, mesmo com a Caldina dançando pelo salão todo. — E riu, já que ainda era esse o retrato. Caldina, mais uma vez, voltava a Rafaga e tentava puxá-lo, sacudindo o corpo dele. — Ela não o convenceu nenhuma das vezes.

Lantis meneou com a cabeça.

— Quer dizer que prefere não dançar mais? — perguntou.

— Não! Quero dizer, sim! Digo... — Seu corpo todo se sacudia. — Eu quero! Quero muito! — E se adiantou para o meio do salão para deixar ainda mais claro, percebendo que nem mais andar direito ela conseguia àquela altura.

Assentindo solene, Lantis caminhou até ela e lhe ofereceu a mão.

— Eu pedi que tocassem a próxima música porque sempre foi uma favorita minha. Espero que goste.

Ele ficou parado com ela por um momento. Magicamente, o som agitado de antes acabou e os músicos começaram uma melodia grave, mas doce. Ele segurou seu corpo bem próximo, de um modo diferente de como havia dançado com qualquer um naquela noite. Nem mesmo quando Ferio ou Ascot se ofereceram para acompanhá-la nas músicas lentas de antes havia ela se sentido dessa forma.

Lucy não sabia realmente dançar. Ela nunca saía a programas assim com as meninas de seu colégio, ou havia se interessado por aprender. Mas ali nos braços de Lantis, nem sequer tinha certeza se podia chamar aqueles movimentos de dança. Eram naturais demais para serem uma coreografia. Suas pernas e as de Lantis pareciam conversar, e de um jeito mais fluentes que suas vozes jamais fizeram.

Quando a música se transformou em outra, Lantis baixou o rosto até perto de seu ouvido.

— O que achou?

Ela havia se esquecido de até mesmo prestar atenção no que era para ter sido a música favorita dele.

— Acho que poderia ouvi-la por toda a minha vida... — disse o que não era nenhuma mentira. Poderia mesmo dedicar toda a sua vida a repetir aquele momento.

Notou que Lantis não havia parado de dançar. Ele encostou a cabeça sobre a de Lucy e falou:

— Também gostaria disso.

Ainda guiada pelo salão, ela fechou os olhos e deixou as músicas levá-los.

Num repente, não era mais o ar de Zefir que ela respirava. Estavam as três de volta à Torre de Tóquio, vendo o familiar clarão de luz desaparecer.

Seu corpo seguia balançando, seus pés movendo-se de acordo com os passos. E em seu ouvido pôde ouvir ainda um sussurro. Seria um vestígio da presença de Lantis que viajara com ela até a Terra ou só sua imaginação?

— Até a próxima vez, Lucy — ele lhe sussurrava docemente.

Uma lágrima rolou até sua bochecha enquanto ela relutantemente recolhia os braços que seguravam o ar vazio. Lantis ficara de novo para trás. E eles não haviam nem mesmo conversado por tanto tempo apenas dançaram.

Então, ouviu um som familiar que a distraiu de seu arrependimento. A mesma música que estava tocando no instante antes de voltar.

Lucy sorriu quando entendeu o que acontecia.

Não, não fora um erro. Sabia que poderia vê-lo de novo um dia, talvez em breve.

E continuou a cantarolar a música junto com suas amigas, enquanto as três se dirigiam ao elevador da torre. Desta vez, pelo menos, haviam trazido com elas uma parte de Zefir. Mesmo que fosse apenas uma música.

Fim!


End file.
